Cartons for super concentrated detergent products are disclosed in patents such as Giblin et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,748 and Gunn et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,420. Such cartons include outer panels and an inner liner. The Giblin et al patent discloses that the liner may be integral with the rest of the carton. Various cartons with liners, some of which are integral, are disclosed in Goodyear U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,277, Guyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,446, Imbs U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,780, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,273 Tyrseck U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,476 and Rosenburg U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,108.
Liners are useful for providing barrier properties and for improving the structural intregity of the cartons. Moreover, the liners provide a base with which the lid can be reclosed and help to minimize escape of perfume and ingress of moisture and other outside influences.
Despite the above advantages, liners have the disadvantage of utilizing additional resource and in creating additional material to be discarded after use.
It is known to provide a separate, four-sided liner having portions of the material excised to conserve paperboard material.